I'm Different
by Soundwave555
Summary: Soundwave checks out a strange signal coming from a cave where finds and hears something unexpected that compels him to give up something close to him, and awaken in him the things that were once buried. what was in that cave, what did he find. sorry horrable at summaries story id better please just try it I;m Continuing it yay!. rated T because I don't know what else to rate it.
1. Chapter 1

Soundwave finally had the time to go check that strange spark signature that he had been wanting to check out it kept going on and off it could be a glitch in the computer but he had not gone out side for forever and he is bored any way. opening a ground bridge to the location he finds him self out side of a cave checking his scanners he finds that's where the signal originated from. upon entering he finds his scanners immediately going haywire he scanned the walls and found vast amounts of lead. that's whats causing the interferes he thought, good to know. walking deeper into the cave he finds it opens up a bit and when he hears a shuffling noise he peeks around the next bend to see something that very much surprised him. a youngling drone, by human standards its about 13, doing a quick scan he finds that is a femme. then while looking he knocks some stones which in turn causes her to look up and in his direction to his surprise a quiet tune plays over her speakers and then she starts singing.

Hello,

Who's there

I'm just a little drone

down here

alone

sent here to die

with out a second thought

you know,

I thought...

you said that I was Different

but now

your evil

you killed all those people

I don't know

whose side to on

but who am I to

judge right from wrong

why do I feel so sad

pain is a thing

that drones shouldn't have

why do I feel so alone

i don't have a family

and I don't have a home

*instrumental*

why,

Megatron

why,

Megatron

why,

did you this to us

why can't i cry,

I wanna Cry,

Megatron

why,

*instrumental*

goodbye...

farewell...

I think that you should leave now

my energon is running very low

so...

but wait

I'm scared...

I don't want to go

don't leave me alone

I'm different

please no

I'm cold

I don't wanna be alone

I don't want to die

I'm Different...

soon after she finished she dropped off into stasis mode. Soundwave could not do anything when she sang that song she awoke something that Soundwave had not felt in a long time... "Empathy" he could not leave her for he knew how it felt, to be alone. so he walked over he knew that he could just leave her here but if he brought her out then her signal would come online so he made a program transferred it to her and it hid her spark from all scanners except his. and now that she could go out side he left two things, he first left her a cube of energon and so she did not get lonely ever again he left her something that was extremely hard to part with. he left her with Lazerbeak's child Screambeak, no one but him self knew of her. she was to young to be brought to battle but she was very close to her carrier and Soundwave and so he told her to take care of this little youngling and that he would always love her Lazerbeak said the same. knowing her mission and that she would have it the rest of her life she attached to the youngling's chest and and promised them that she would never stray from her mission, then she said that she would miss them. then with that done Soundwave carried the youngling outside and set her down under a tree and said goodbye to Screambeak then taking off his ask kissed her on the head with tears coming down his cheeks and putting his mask back on he open a ground bridge he left, tears still streaming under his mask.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**well that was my story if my reviewers want I could continue this story but right now it just a one shot**

**also the song was based off of the song "I'm Different - The defective Turret"**

**I own nothing except Screambeak and The unnamed Youngling**

**tell you what if I get 3 people saying they want me to continue I'll see what I can Do O.K yay**


	2. Chapter 2

RZ-670 awoke.

she onlined to find she was not dead.

She was alive and well, she checked her energon levels. 10%. analysing her sorounddings she finds that she is not in the darkness of the cave anymore, but outside she had never been outside besides being transfered to the cave to die. so now that she is out side she is happy. suddenly a chirping and trilling sound brings her to look at her chest and find a Scout Drone. she then felt something just happen in her spark she did not know what it was though, until she heard.

:/Hi I have bonded with you because my mission is now to be there for you now and forever I will need to comunicate with you and I was wondering if me and you could be friends it would help with my new and first mission:/

it was in she head then she responded out loud do to not knowing how to use a bond

"umm, sure, I would really love that thanks, but now what are we going to do now my new found friend and I am Gonna need to know what to call you"

:/The names ScreamBeak and first no need to talk out lound you can just speak throughthe bond by thinking what you want to say and send it through the bond, you can send emoitions like comfort or happyness, and I think you should drink that energon thats right beside you that would help with your low levels:/-Screambeak

:/Like this?/:-RZ-670

:/Yes Exactly, now drink up, then lets explore, I'v never been Outside!:/-Screambeak

so drinking up the energon, her Energon levels are now 60%. standing and looking around she is excited to explore and she remembers her time on the nemisis when she dreamed of this as she look out one of the few windows that she could. and she remembers the song she would sing to her self.

High up Above,

A young drone dreaming of a world she never knew,

She looked beyond, the purple walls and, fright

And saw a world so beutiful, oh-oh.

They told her, drones could never be so free

They laughed and said;

"She'd fail if she tried"

She wished her home, and her life behind,

Her dream Fighting like a rocket inside.

So run and don't get caught outside now, outside now,

Watch as the world continues on,

Hope and pray that you'll make it now, make it now,

You'll never know if you don't try.

So run and don't get caught outside now, outside now,

You got your dreams right by your side, oh-oh-oh,

Final byes then you close your eyes,

Your dream burning, to go outside now.

to go outside now, oh-oh,

Your dream burning inside.

Your dream burning to go outside, oh-oh.

Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh.

High up Above,

A young drone dreaming of a world she never knew,

She looked beyond, the purple walls and, fright

And saw a world so beutiful, oh-oh.

They told her, drones could never be so free

They laughed and said;

"She'd fail if she tried"

She wished her home, and her life behind,

Her dream Fighting like a rocket inside.

So run and don't get caught outside now, outside now,

Watch as the world continues on,

Hope and pray that you'll make it now, make it now,

You'll never know if you don't try.

So run and don't get caught outside now, outside now,

You got your dreams right by your side, oh-oh-oh,

Final byes then you close your eyes,

Your dream burning, to go outside now

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

MEANWHILE AT THE AUTOBOT BASE

"Bumblebee" Stated Rachet "it's your turn to go on a scout patrol, so go, the location is a forest in wisconsin, the unknown energy readings are simalar to ground brige energy readings I want you to scout and report back understood..."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Well I back did the few readers who read this story miss and yes I am going to write more on this do know how long it will take though but either way i hope you enjoy

**Song-MoonQuest an Epic Journey: By Yogscast Lewis and Simon-Youtube**

I may just go on with my life an forget I evr updated and if I do just go find ironhideand have him blast me with his cannons(or steal his cannons and do it yourself)

By Soundwave555 is leaving the building *jumps out window and runs*

Rachet: I'm not chasing her.

Arcee: *facepalms*


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Differnet Chapter 3

RZ-670 and Screambeak were working their way up a mountain-ish hill-ish mound of dirt and rock that happened to be very steep. The reason they were doing such a thing was so they could get a better look at their souroundings and find a town so RZ-670 could find a veical mode. She didn't have one all ready because she was a worker drone not to metion she had never needed one because she never left the ship, sooooo now she needs one if shes not to get caught. as such she is determined to concor this hill if is the last thing she did.

-RZ-670 POV-

Gah! this is the stupidist hill of stupidness! why did it have to be so steep and the rocks so loose. Argh this is the worst thing to climb ever, but its better then living on the nemisis. however I do miss some of my Drone friends, or the drone equivalent of a friend. Drones don't tend to get to attached to each other due to the fact that many die very often. but we do take care of each other, awwww man I miss 5t3v3, aka Steve, even if all the drones helped take care of me as a sparkling Steve is like my adopted sire. Steve is probally one of the more clever drones out of all of them. I vent loudly.(AN: a sigh)

:/Hey you Ok\\\: Screambeak messages

"I'm fine" I state aloud "I just miss my Adopted sire thats all"

:/Don't worry I sure he is fine\\\: She states as I feel Some comfort come over the bond.

"Ok" I reply Somberly

Then to try to take my mind off Steve I begin to Browse the 'human' 'internet' for some human cultured songs. Wow! there are millions but I think I may have found one that semi-suits my feelings toward Megatron just not for the same resons but enjoyable none the less. so I set it to play Through my speakers and sing along will it as I make my way up even higher.

You know the bed feels warmer

Sleeping here alone

You know I dream in color

And do the things I want

You think you got the best of me

Think you've had the last laugh

Bet you think that everything good is gone

Think you left me broken down

Think that I'd come running back

Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

You heard that I was starting over with someone new

They told you I was moving on, over you

You didn't think that I'd come back

I'd come back swinging

You try to break me, but you see

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started

Thanks to you I'm not the broken hearted

Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me

You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning

In the end

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

And then With my new moral boost I have Concored the Devilish Hill of Doom and made it to the top and as I Put one 'foot'(AN: I don't know the Word Sorry) on top of the peak an dthe rest of my weight on a weged boulder I looked out onto the distance and I see a tiny town in the way disstance. Scrap. It will take for ever to even down the Devilish Hill of Doom and even longer to reach the town. Plus I need to stay More or less stay undetected.

Suddenly the boulder shifted under the wieght and gave away cause RZ-670 to start to fall, then roll down the Steep slope, causeing more and more rocks to get nocked loose. ROCK SLIDE! And RZ-670 is in the middle of it getting banged around by rocks and boulders.

MEANWHILE

Bumblebee had been searching around a while when he found an empty energon cube and a trail of disturbed brush. the trail led him to the base of a Small Mountain and as searched around to see if he could locate the trail again he suddenly felt the earth shake beneth him and when he turned around to look. He saw a hundred or so rocks and boulders tumbling down the mountain and straight at him! then he thought he saw a mechin in there? he did not realise how close the rock slide had gotten, and now he was franticly trying to avoid getting hit. then near the end when he thought he was in the clear he got smacked to the ground by a black and purplishmech, or wait no femme. It was a she! either way he was nocked to the ground with such force that the two rolled and summersalted for about 30 feet more and he ended up on top of her? Looking her over she was obiviously badly damaged most likely from her tumble down the mountain. then he realise their posistion and shoved himselft off but it seemed that the strange femme was in stasis Lock. wait! she is a Drone! a decepticon Drone!

**Hey! ok ok here is so please put down the guns and call off the ironhides serously they are stalking out my house and school. its creepy. **

**ok hey what up guess what I'm 14 now YAY I am now going to go to sleep and enjoy my life thank you**

**good Day/night**

**Soundwave555 Out**


	4. What an ending or is it?

Chapter 4

So yeah, RZ-670 fell down down a mountain and is now being 'inspected' by Bumblebee. Bee is just, sitting there too shocked to do anything while Rz-670 comes back online.

RZ-670 POV

**System Reboot Complete**

ugh. welp never doing that again. ever. as the suddenly painful light of the sun assaults my optics I look around to inspect the damage mumbling to myself about how the heck I am going to repair it when I see a Hint of yellow out of the corner of my vision.

Bumblebee's POV

I blanked. what can I say. a drone crashed into me from a mountain and it was a femme. And the more i look at it the younger it seems. eventually it onlines and inspects damage and surprisingly mumbles to itself. still blank I stare. that is I do until it notices me. of which case it freezes for a moment. before scrambling off into the forest. my shock shatters at that and I immediately pursue, it wasn't that hard the energon trail was thick. its only about 50ft ahead of me definitely in firing range, but, call me curious, I was intrigued. I knew this chase would not last long though. on account for its injuries. and as the scenery flew past us and the twigs catching in my seams, I was right. for only a moment later it collapsed and i was upon it. on the ground it flipped itself over and tried to back away quickly. I know drones don't have faces and that they are just programed clones but just looking at this drone in all its evident fear. it seemed like a little more. just a little more. so I approached and in a split second I put it into stasis by pulling a wire on its neck. glad Rachet taught me that trick. And with that I pick it up and comm the base.

"Rachet I need a bridge" I bleep "and prepare a medical birth"

"why what for" comes the gruff voice

"just do it, I'll brief you went I arrived" I Trill.

at that I cut the comm and a large blue green swirling vortex appears in front of me. not looking forward to this i walk through slowly.

_TIME SKIP YAY_

ok so after that long debriefing to optimus who then summarized it to everyone else i was ready to hit the wash racks. On my way out I saw Rachet looking over the various scans he took of the drone after he fixed it up. he seemed to be focusing very hard on them. wonder why it was just a drone after all.

_No POV_

Bumblebee was the last person to leave the room and just after that one could Rachet silently whisper "oh Primus . . ." and the rest was muddled and mumbled.

**Hello my Fellow fans, Mechs, and Femmes. I am so happy to be back though Don't know for how long sorry to keep you all waiting. and for its shortness, and no song. well its been great.**

**but sadly. real Life has forced me into its clutches once again i don't know how long I have till it finds me but I wish you all luck in avoiding it.**

**Well hope you all have great day, week, month, year, decade, century, millennium, and all eternity**

**Good day/night**

**Soundwave555 OUT Peace to yall.**


End file.
